Kalau Sudah Besar Mau Jadi Apa?
by Kuro Kid
Summary: [Aku Hanya Mau Tetsuya Sequel!] Hyuuga harus kembali menjalani harinya sebagai pengajar di TK Teiko, lebih tepatnya dikelas Kiseki no Sedai, ditemani oleh Kiyoshi. Mengajar kembali anak-anak generasi emas yang sungguh lucu, dan kali ini dengan tema cita-cita. Kira-kira apa ya cita-cita anak kelas Kiseki no Sedai? Chibi!GoM. Typo. Yaoi. Humor(gagal)


Anak TK pasti tidak asing dengan pertanyaan,

"Kalian kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?"

Lalu, kebanyakan bocah pasti akan menjawab,

Jadi Presiden.

Dokter.

masih banyak lagi.

Tapi berbeda dengan anak-anak dari TK Teiko yang berada dikelas _Kiseki no Sedai_. Anak-anak yang dianggap generasi emas penerus bangsa.

Kira-kira, apa saja cita-cita mereka ya?

* * *

**Kalau Sudah Besar Mau Jadi Apa?**

**Kuroko no Basuke** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Chibi!Aka**shix**Kuro**ko

**YAOI. Typo(s). OOC. Humor(gagal). Chibi!GoM**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari tersuram dalam hidupnya.

Kembali mengajar di suatu kelas yang berisi iblis-iblis kecil.

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk daripada itu bagi Hyuuga Junpei, seorang guru TK di salah satu TK elit Teiko.

Ternyata, ia salah mengira.

Ia mengira penderitaannya sudah berakhir seusai dirinya mengajar di kelas _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang sungguh membuatnya ingin mati muda. Padahal baru satu hari. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan sahabatnya yang menjadi penanggung jawab kelas itu selama kurang lebih 6 bulan lamanya.

Ah, tapi jika diingat-ingat, sahabatnya itu juga sama anehnya dengan anak kelas _Kiseki no Sedai_. Pantas saja dia betah.

Menghela nafas, Hyuuga pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas _Kiseki no Sedai_. Ia menyiapkan mentalnya begitu melihat pintu kelas yang bagaikan pintu neraka di mata Hyuuga.

Dan pintu neraka itu dijaga oleh seorang penjaga neraka,

Bocah kecil yang mempermalukannya.

Aomine Daiki.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah daripada makhluk kecil berkulit hitam yang sungguh kurang ajar itu?!" gerutunya. Ia menghela nafas, baru melihatnya saja sudah membuat Hyuuga malas luar biasa—sekaligus ingin menculik sang bocah dan membuangnya ketempat antah berantah.

Hyuuga semakin merasa kakinya berat setelah sang bocah melihat kearahnya, ia melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

He-hei.

Ia tidak bermimpi 'kan? Murid kurang ajarnya itu menyambutnya?

Ah~ senang rasanya, pemuda itu pun rasanya ingin memeluk sang bocah berkulit cukup hitam itu meluapkan rasa syukurnya karena akhirnya bocah itu mau menerima kehadirannya sebagai senseinya—setelah Kiyoshi Teppei.

Hyuuga pun mempercepat langkahnya, setelah cukup dekat Aomine, bocah itu berhenti melambaikan tangan. Aduh, ingin rasanya Hyuuga tersenyum lebar.

"_Ohayou_!" teriak sang bocah sambil tersenyum lebar. Hyuuga pun balas tersenyum-kalem, "_Ohayou_, Aomine-_kun_."

Aomine yang mendengar suara sang _sensei_, mendongak dan memicingkan matanya, "Siapa yang menyapa paman? Pelcaya dili sekali."

Eh?

EH?!

Hyuuga mematung. Ia merasa dirinya seolah membeku mendengar ucapan sang bocah. Kalau tidak menyapa dirinya memang menyapa siapa lagi? Hanya dirinya yang ada disini—berjalan menuju kelas _Kiseki no Sedai_.

"_Ohayou_ Tetsu! Kau tidak membalas sapaanku!" Aomine berteriak lagi, kini ia menggeret seorang bocah mungil bersurai _baby blue_ yang menatap polos Aomine hingga bocah itu berada disebelahnya.

"_Ohayou_, Aomine-_kun_." Ucap sang bocah bersurai _baby blue_ itu kalem.

Hening sesaat. Sampai—

"GYAAAA! Sejak kapan kau disana Kuroko-_kun_?!" Hyuuga menjerti histeris. Ia menatap horor Kuroko yang justru menatapnya polos.

Sang bocah yang dimaksud Hyuuga memiringkan kepalanya, "_Ohayou, Cencei_."

Hyuuga masih dalam _shock_nya, tidak menanggapi sapaan Kuroko—yang sungguh sangat baik hati mau menyapanya. Ia masih terlalu kaget, tidak menyadari jika muridnya yang pendiam itu ternyata berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Aduh, berbahaya sekali. Kalau nanti dirinya tidak sengaja menginjak sang bocah karena tidak menyadarinya keberadaannya bagaimana?!

Aomine yang melihat _sensei_nya itu terdiam seperti orang bodoh berkacak pinggang—Kuroko masih berdiri disamping Aomine, "Paman memalukan sekali. Masa belteliak seperti banci?!"

"A-apa katamu?!" Hyuuga sedikit tersinggung dengan ledekan sang murid yang sungguh biadab itu.

Apa katanya tadi? Dirinya seperti berteriak seperti banci?

Hei, salah siapa sekarang, tiba-tiba ada bocah super imut yang ternyata sedari tadi berdiri bersamanya?!

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu sudah kehabisan kesabarannya ketika melihat Aomine memeletkan lidahnya kearahnya dan berlari kedalam kelas sambil menyeret Kuroko. Ia hampir saja melemparkan tas berisi materi ajar hari ini sampai sebuah tepukan di bahunya menyadarkannya.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada anak-anak Hyuuga."

Dahi Hyuuga semakin berkedut mendengar ucapan orang yang kini berdiri disampingnya dan tengah tersenyum—yang menurutnya—bodoh.

"Ini semua karena ulahmu, Kiyoshi Teppei." Geramnya.

Orang yang dipanggil Kiyoshi itu hanya tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyuuga. Membuat sang pemuda ingin menguliti sosok sahabatnya yang sungguh sangat menyebalkan itu.

.-.-.

Kaget.

Itulah ekspresi yang tepat untuk menggambarkan bagaimana keadaan Hyuuga sekarang ini.

Bagaimana tidak kaget?

Kemarin, waktu dirinya memasuki kelas ini—kelas _Kiseki no Sedai_—semua anak-anaknya saling melempar mainan satu sama lain dan berebutan bermain. Sekarang, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat semua anak-anak disana sudah duduk rapi dibangku masing-masing—pengecualian untuk Akashi yang sudah resmi mengusir Midorima agar tidak duduk dengan Kuroko.

Hyuuga tersenyum kecil.

Ah, sepertinya semua anak-anak disini sudah bertaubat dan menjadi anak-anak yang manis. Aduh, lucunya.

Hyuuga pun berdiri dibalik meja guru yang berada didepan kelas, ia tersenyum manis, "Selamat pagi—"

"Eh, eh, kalian tau tidak? Tadi paman jelek itu menjelit sepelti banci lho!"

"Eh?! Yang benal-ssu? Aomine_cchi _tidak bohong?!"

"Buat apa aku bohong?! Selius deh."

"Kalau aku _sih_ pelcaya saja sama si hitam. Lihat saja, wajah _Sensei_ saja sepelti banci begitu."

BWAHAHAHA!

Tawa anak-anak yang lain pun langsung meledak ketika mendengar teriakan _absurd_ dari tiga orang bocah yang ada disana.

KRATAK.

Pensil yang digenggam Hyuuga patah menjadi dua. Membuktikan bahwa dia sedang menahan emosi yang sungguh meletup-letup dalam dirinya. Ingin rasanya Hyuuga mengirim bocah-bocah nista itu kedasar neraka yang paling dalam.

'_Aomine Daiki. Kise Ryouta. Kagami Taiga. Ingatkan padaku untuk mengirim kalian ke neraka setelah semua ini selesai.'_

Kiyoshi yang melihat sahabatnya itu tengah menahan emosi tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mau menenangkan juga resiko, bisa-bisa dirinya yang dibunuh oleh Hyuuga.

Murasakibara—bocah dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu menunjuk wajah Hyuuga dengan tangannya yang masih terdapat sebuah _lolipop_, "Lihat, wajah _Sensei_ aneh sekali. Masa ditempel-tempel begitu. Sok sakit." Ucapnya dengan nada malas.

Hyuuga kembali harus menahan emosinya.

Sebenarnya ini salah siapa wajahnya bisa begini?!

Tentu saja salah dari satu muridnya yang sungguh sangat lihat dalam menggunakan gunting diusianya yang sungguh masih belia.

Satu hal yang Hyuuga yakini dari bocah itu.

Kelak jika sudah besar, sang bocah pasti sungguh sangat pintar dalam menggunakan gunting untuk memerintah orang-orang disekitarnya.

Hyuuga menghela nafas lagi, ia tersenyum—paksa, "Sudah puas bercandanya? Jika sudah, bisakah kita memulai pelajaran hari ini?" tanya Hyuuga dengan nada yang berbahaya—membuat Kiyoshi bergidik.

Seorang dari muridnya menatap Hyuuga dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, "Hyuuga-_cencei_ jangan malah."

'_Astaga, demi neptunus, aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu wahai makhluk terimut, Kuroko Tetsuya.'_ Batin Hyuuga—OOC.

"_Sensei_, jangan memandang Tetsuya dengan tatapan sepelti itu!" bentak seorang bocah. Hyuuga memutar kedua bola matanya. Ini _nih_, si bocah yang kelakuannya seperti iblis cilik, Akashi Seijuurou.

Hyuuga mengabaikan Akashi, kalau mau ditanggapi pun takutnya nanti ada gunting yang akan melayang, jadi lebih baik dihiraukan saja. Dan akan jauh lebih baik jika dirinya segera memulai pelajaran lalu cepat pulang dan—mungkin penderitaannya akan cepat berakhir.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tesenyum lembut, "Karena kalian sudah diam. Jadi kita bisa mulai kegiatan hari ini bukan?" tanyanya.

Semua kepala bocah disana mengangguk. Hyuuga semakin mengulum senyum.

"Nah, sebelum itu. Ada yang ingin _Sensei_ tanyakan, yaitu..." Hyuuga menghentikan ucapannya. Ia mengambil sebuah kapur dan menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tulis.

Semua mata milik bocah disana mencermati apa yang sudah ditulis oleh Hyuuga, beberapa dari mereka mengernyit—tidak bisa membaca tulisan Hyuuga.

"Oi paman, tulisanmu jelek sekali sih." Aomine kembali berbicara. Hyuuga yang mendengar ucapan sang bocah berbalik dan tersenyum misterius kepada Aomine—membuat sang bocah merinding tak karuan.

Setelah senyumannya berhasil membuat si bocah hitam itu diam, Hyuuga pun mengalihkan pandangannya kesemua anak yang ada disana, "Ada yang bisa membaca tulisan yang sudah _Sensei_ tulis?"

Seorang bocah bersurai hijau dan memakai kacamata mengangkat tangannya. Ia menatap Hyuuga dengan pandangan serius.

Hyuuga tersenyum, sepertinya bocah ini serius mengikuti pelajaran yang ia berikan, "Ya Midorima-_kun_, silahkan baca."

Midorima berdehem, ia melipat tangannya didepan dada, "Tulisannya _'Kalau sudah besal mau jadi apa?_'. Tapi _Sensei_, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Bukan belalti aku peduli padamu _nanodayo_, tapi sepelti kata Ahomine. Tulisan _Sensei_ jelek sekali."

HE?

"Oi mata empat! Kenapa kamu memanggilku Ahomine?! Kamu mau ngajak belantem ya?!" gertak Aomine. Ia menyingsingkan lengan seragamnya dan menatap garang Midorima.

Midorima membuang mukanya, "Hmph. Tidak ada gunanya belulusan dengan olang bodoh sepeltimu _nanodayo_!"

"WOY WOY!"

Hyuuga pundung, memangnya tulisannya itu buruk rupa sekali ya?!

Kiyoshi yang melihat jika Hyuuga masih sibuk meratapi nasib tulisannya yang dikatai jelek oleh muridnya pun ambil tindakan, ia segera menghampiri Aomine yang sudah mau melempar kursi kearah Midorima.

Hah, bocah ini kecil-kecil tenaganya sudah seperti _Hercules_ saja.

Selesai dengan mendamaikan dua muridnya itu, Kiyoshi menghampiri Hyuuga. Ditepuknya bahu sahabatnya itu, "Sudahlah Hyuuga. Jangan terlalu dipikiran apa kata anak-anak. Tulisanmu memang jelek kok."

Hei!

Hyuuga memandang Kiyoshi yang tengah tersenyum itu dengan tatapan membunuh, "Kau sama sekali tak membantuku Kiyoshi."

Kiyoshi tertawa dan menepuk pundak Hyuuga dengan keras, "Sudah tidak usah berterimakasih begitu."

"Siapa yang berterimakasih kepadamu?!"

.-.-.

Kiyoshi sudah selesai diurus.

Kini manusia yang hobi tersenyum itu sedang duduk tenang dibangku guru dengan kepalanya yang benjol—akibat dijitak dengan sekuat tenaga oleh Hyuuga.

"_Su-sumimasen,_ _Sensei_, kenapa Kiyoshi-_sensei_ dipukul?" tanya seorang murid berambut coklat yang duduk disamping Aomine—Sakurai.

Hyuuga tersenyum kearah sang bocah, "Itu karena dia bodoh."

BLETAK

"WOY! Ngajak belantem ya kamu?!" bentak Aomine kepada bocah pirang yang duduk dibelakangnya.

Bocah itu hanya nyengir mendengar bentakan Aomine, "Kata _Sensei_ 'kan kalau bodoh dipukul."

Aomine menatap garang Kise, ia menyingsing lengan baju seragamnya dan langsung menjambak surai pirang Kise.

"HUWAAAA! BODOH! AHOMINECCHI! SAKIT-_SSU_! HUWEE TETSUYA_CCHI_ TOLONG AKU! HUWEEEE!"

Hyuuga mengurut dadanya dengan sabar. Astaga. Dirinya benar-benar bisa mati muda jika begini terus.

Ia pun menghampiri Aomine yang masih menjambak Kise kesetanan, "Aomine-_kun_, sudah cukup. Kasihan Kise."

Aomine gantian menatap Hyuuga dengan tatapan penuh dengan amarah, "Apa? Paman juga mau? Sini aku jambak lambut paman yang jelek itu!"

'_Sabar. Sabar. Sabarkan hatimu Hyuuga.'_

Kiyoshi yang tadi terpuruk dalam lautan luka dalam itu pun bangkit. Ia tidak tega melihat nasib sahabatnya yang kelihatannya sudah hampir putus asa menghadapi tingkah anak didiknya yang sungguh sangat luar biasa lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Sudah, Aomine-_kun_. Tenanglah." Ucap Kiyoshi. Ia perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangan Aomine pada rambut pirang Kise. Aomine mendengus. Ia pun kembali duduk dibangkunya, namun wajahnya masih menyiratkan rasa kesal.

Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga kini pun berusaha menenangkan Kise yang masih menangis sesenggukan, dia hanya mau diam jika—

"Aku mau dicium Tetsuya_cchi_ bial tidak sakit lagi-_ssu_."

BRUAK

Kali ini sebuah buku cerita yang cukup tebal melayang dan mendarat dengan sempurna dimuka Kise yang cukup imut itu. Kise yang sudah diam itu menangis lagi.

Hyuuga mengedarkan pandangannya.

"JANGAN PELNAH SENTUH TETSUYA!" teriak seorang bocah yang menjadi pelaku pelemparan buku terhadap Kise. Hyuuga hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Lagi-lagi bocah itu. Bocah yang mungkin mengidap penyakit _Kuroko_ _complex_—Akashi Seijuurou.

Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi kini harus berusaha kembali untuk menenangkan tangisan Kise yang sungguh sangat berisik dan tidak ada merdu-merdunya itu. Kalau terus begini, bisa-bisa telinganya tidak akan selamat.

15 menit kemudian, barulah Kise berhenti menangis setelah dibujuk dirinya bisa bermain dengan Kuroko.

Tolong abaikan amukan bocah bersurai _crimson_ disana.

Hyuuga pun kembali kedepan kelas, ia menghela nafas sebelum mulai untuk mengajar—atau lebih tepatnya bertanya pada anak didiknya tentang cita-cita mereka kelak.

"Nah, _Sensei_ akan bertanya kepada kalian, jika sudah besar kalian mau jadi apa? Kalian harus menjawabnya dan berikan alasannya." Papar Hyuuga.

Semua anak-anak mengangguk.

Hyuuga menatap seorang bocah yang duduk dibangku paling depan pojok kiri, pada _nametag_nya tertulis 'Koganei'.

"Koganei-_kun_, kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?" tanya Hyuuga—lengkap dengan senyum manisnya.

Koganei pun ikut tersenyum—nyengir, "Aku mau jadi olang bisa disegala hal _Sensei_. Supaya aku bisa membantu olang!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

Hyuuga menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, walaupun itu bukan hal yang spesifik, tapi setidaknya jawaban Koganei tidaklah senista apa yang dipikirannya.

Beralih dari Koganei, kini Hyuuga menatap gadis mungil yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan dengan pandangan menyeramkan yang membuatny merinding. Serius, gadis kecil ini kenapa sepertinya terobsesi sekali padanya?!

"Kalau Aida-_chan_? Jika sudah besar mau jadi apa?"

Aida tersenyum, ia terlihat menerawang, "Kalau sudah besal, aku mau jadi pelatih olahlaga—kalau bisa basket. Bial aku bisa menyiksa olang!"

Hyuuga _sweatdrop_. Serius nih?

Kok alasannya tidak masuk akal begitu?

Aida memandang Hyuuga dengan senyum manis, "Ah, olang yang ingin aku siksa itu olang sepelti Sensei."

Nah kan, pantas saja perasaannya tidak enak.

Hyuuga hanya tersenyum—paksa. Ia pun beralih kepada anak disebelahnya pemuda berambut merah gelap dan memiliki alis bercabang, "Kagami-_kun_, kalau sudah besar ingin jadi apa?"

Kagami bangkit dari duduknya, ia pun mengambil kotak pensil miliknya dan berpose. Hyuuga yang melihat itu mengernyit heran.

Sedang apa _sih_ anak ini?

"Aku mau menjadi pemadam kebakaran." Jawab Kagami tegas. Hyuuga tersenyum melihat tingkah muridnya itu, "Alasannya kenapa?"

Mata Kagami berkilat serius, mau tak mau membuat Hyuuga penasaran juga.

"Bial aku bisa memadamkan api cinta Kuloko pada Akashi boncel itu." Ucap Kagami polos.

Kali ini Hyuuga kembali _sweatdrop_.

Demi neptunus, darimana bocah ini bisa berkata hal nista seperti itu?!

Hyuuga mengurut dadanya sabar, "Ya. Cita-cita yang bagus Kagami-_kun_, tapi sepertinya kau harus banyak belajar agar cita-citamu tercapai." Nasihat Hyuuga. Kagami hanya mengangguk. Ia pun kembali duduk dengan tenang dibangkunya—tidak merasakan bahwa ada hawa membunuh yang mengintainya dari belakang.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu pun beralih pada teman sebangku Kagami, pemuda bersurai coklat dengan _nametag_ Furihata, "Kalau Furihata-_kun_ bagaimana? Jika sudah besar ingin jadi apa?"

Furihata terdiam, ia nampaknya tengah berpikir, "Aku ingin jadi orang yang tidak penakut _Sensei_. Supaya aku tidak menyusahkan mama lagi."

Hyuuga terharu mendengarnya, aduh, bocah ini adalah bocah paling waras setelah Koganei yang menempati kelas _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Nah, sekarang saatnya menuju bangku yang ada dideretan kedua—yang berisikan anak-anak nista yang sudah membuat dirinya ingin bunuh diri.

Hyuuga menghela nafas, menyiapkan mental jika seandainya dirinya akan mendengarkan jawaban yang tak kalah nistanya dari dua orang yang sudah ditanyai tadi.

Pemuda berkacamata itu beralih pada sosok bocah yang sesungguhnya sangat ingin ia buang kesegetiga bermuda. Siapa lagi jika bukan, Aomine Daiki?

Namun, sebagai seorang guru ia harus tetap profesional. Meski bocah itu kurang ajarnya seperti Kera Sakti, dirinya harus tetap bersikap baik dan selalu memberikan senyum manis—meski itu rasanya sangat menyiksa lahir dan batinnya.

"Aomine-_kun_, kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?" tanya Hyuuga kalem. Aomine yang melihat tampang kalem Hyuuga mendecih.

"Paman jangan sok kalem begitu." Cibirnya.

Hyuuga lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengurut dadanya dengan sabar. Ingat Hyuuga, ini adalah salah satu dari cobaan dalam kehidupanmu.

"Aku ini _Sensei_mu, Aomine-_kun_." Ucapnya memperingatkan. Aomine merengut.

"Aku mau jadi polisi." Jawabnya singkat. Hyuuga yang mendengar jawaban Aomine memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Daripada jadi polisi, Aomine lebih cocok jadi premannya.

Tapi, apa alasan bocah ini ya? Kenapa dirinya ingin jadi polisi?

"Kenapa ingin jadi polisi?" tanya Hyuuga ramah—terpaksa.

Aomine melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menatap angkuh sang sensei, "Bial aku bisa melindungi hatinya Tetsu!" ucapnya dengan bangga.

Ampun deh.

Tidak ada alasan yang lebih keren lagi apa?!

Sang sensei hanya tersenyum menanggapi cita-cita yang bagus dengan alasan _absurd_ dari Aomine Daiki. Sekarang lebih baik dirinya pertanya kepada teman sebangku Aomine yang terlihat sangat kalem dan sepertinya penurut itu. Pada _nametag_nya tertulis nama Sakurai.

"Kalau Sakurai-_kun_, jika sudah besar mau jadi apa?" tanya Hyuuga.

Sakurai menatap takut-takut Hyuuga, "_Su-sumimasen_, sepeltinya aku mau jadi pemain basket saja. Kalena aku suka basket."

Hyuuga menepuk kepala Sakurai dengan lembut, "Kalau begitu jadilah pemain basket yang hebat." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum—membuat Sakurai ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Ke bangku selanjutnya, ada Midorima Shintarou dan Takao Kazunari. Hyuuga pun memilih untuk bertanya pada Midorima terlebih dahulu, karena sepertinya bocah cilik satu ini punya cita-cita yang bagus.

"Midorima-_kun_, kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?" tanya Hyuuga.

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, "Aku mau jadi doktel _nanodayo_." Jawabnya singkat.

Sang sensei tersenyum, aduh, mulia sekali cita-cita anak ini. Sayangnya masa kecilnya harus ternistai karena satu kelas dengan iblis-iblis kecil berkedok murid TK.

"Alasanmu Midorima-_kun_?"

Midorima terdiam sejenak, "I-itu, aku ingin mengobati Takao kalau dia sedang sakit. Bukan belalti aku peduli padanya _nanodayo_."

'_Tsundere'_

Setelah Midorima, kini Takao—si bocah kecil dengan rambut hitam yang mendapat giliran.

"Sebelum _Sensei_ tanya aku mau jawab dulu, kalau sudah besal aku mau jadi pasiennya Shin-_chan_." Ucap Takao saat Hyuuga ingin menanyainya.

Hyuuga _sweatdrop_. Cita-cita macam apa itu?

Pemuda itu mengurut keningnya, pusing sekali rasanya. Sudahlah, lebih baik dia tidak usah tau alasannya si Takao.

Paling juga alasannya itu tidak kalah _absurd_ dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Selesai dengan barisan kedua, kini dirinya beralih kebarisan ketiga yang ditempati oleh 3 pasang bocah mungil bin lucu bin kurang ajar.

Sekedar mencari aman, pemuda itu menghampiri seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang sangat manis dan gadis itu sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Terlihat ia sangat berantusias untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Hyuuga.

"Jadi, Momoi-_chan_, jika sudah besar ingin jadi apa?"

Momoi tersenyum lebar, "Jadi istrinya Tetsu-_kun_."

What the—

Apalagi ini?!

Hyuuga menghela nafas, ia ingin beralih pada sosok Kise yang duduk sebangku dengan Momoi sebelum gadis itu merengek kepadanya, "Kenapa _Sensei_ tidak tanya alasanku?"

"Karena _Sensei_ sudah tau, kau pasti akan menjawab, 'karena Tetsu-_kun_ itu manis dan imut sekali.'" ucap Hyuuga, ia menatap Momoi dengan pandangan malas. Momoi yang mendengar itu bukannya sedih malah tersenyum gembira.

"_Sensei_, pengeltian sekali."

Ya, ya terserah apa katamu, noona.

"Sekarang Kise-_kun_, kalau sudah besar ingin jadi apa?"

Kise bangkit dari duduknya, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lebar, lagi-lagi membuat Hyuuga mengernyit bingung.

"Aku mau jadi pilot-_ssu_! Biar bisa telbang dan keliling dunia!" ucap Kise dengan semangat. Ia pun mempraktekan pose Superman yang sedang terbang.

Aomine yang melihat itu menatap malas Kise, "Itu 'kan posenya _Supelman_ bukan pesawat telbang, bodoh."

Kise yang mendengar ucapan Aomine mulai menitikkan air mata, "Hidoi-_ssu_~"

Aomine cuek. Ia hanya menatap malas Kise yang sebenarnya hanya pura-pura menangis.

Sedangkan Hyuuga yang melihat itu lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengurut dadanya dengan sabar. Biarlah, orang yang sabar kuburannya lebar.

Selesai dengan Momoi dan Kise, sang sensei beralih ke bangku sebelahnya yang ditempati oleh Murasakibara dan Himuro—yang sepertinya sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri, yaitu, makan camilan bersama.

"Murasakibara-_kun_, bukankah makan saat pelajaran itu tidak boleh?" nasihat Hyuuga.

Murasakibara yang mendengarnya menatap malas sang sensei, "Aku 'kan lapal _Sensei_. Kalau aku mati kelapalan Sensei mau tanggung jawab?"

Hyuuga memutar kedua matanya malas, tidak mungkin manusia akan mati jika tidak makan selama beberapa jam.

Sudahlah Hyuuga, namanya juga anak-anak.

Mengabaikan protes sang bocah, Hyuuga tersenyum—sok—kalem, ia melirik Himuro yang hanya berdiam sambil menatapnya, "Himuro-_kun_, kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?"

Himuro terdiam, ia sepertinya tengah berpikir, tak lama kemudian, Himuro menatap sang sensei dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya, "Aku mau jadi pacalnya Atsushi. Kalena Atsushi selalu melindungiku."

Ha?

Tunggu?

Jadi pacalnya Atsushi?

"Tunggu—"

"Kalau aku juga sama sepelti Mulo-_chin_. Kalau sudah besal aku mau jadi pacalnya Mulo-_chin_ dan punya toko makanan yang besaaaaal sekali." ucap Murasakibara—masih dengan nada dan wajah malasnya.

Hyuuga menatap kedua muridnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, _'Astaga. Darimana mereka belajar seperti itu?! Sudah kecil main pikirannya pacaran. Dan lagi, aku belum bertanya pada bocah besar ini. Kenapa dia sudah menjawabnya dulu?!'_

Pemuda itu menghela nafas. Mau protes pun sepertinya tidak akan bisa, melihat keadaan bocah-bocah itu yang sepertinya sangat menyukai cita-cita mereka yang sungguh sangat tidak bermutu itu. Ia jadi tidak tega. Lebih baik dibiarkan sajalah.

Beralih kepasangan selanjutnya, Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebenarnya Hyuuga ingin melewati saja bangku itu—tapi mengingat manik mata dwiwarna milik sang bocah yang sudah menatapnya tajam, mau tak mau dirinya harus melakukannya—daripada gunting melayang lagi?

Dengan badan yang sedikit gemetar dan keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pelipisnya, Hyuuga mendekati Kuroko—ia cari aman, sepertinya bocah imut sama sekali tidak berbahaya.

"Kuroko-_kun_, kalau sudah besar mau jadi apa?" tanya Hyuuga sambil tersenyum kalem.

Sang bocah bersurai biru itu hanya menatap Hyuuga dengan mata bulatnya. Wajahnya itu terlihat datar, namun mata biru sang bocah berbinar-binar, "Tetcu mau jadi gulu TK."

Hyuuga yang mendengar jawaban yang sungguh indah keluar dari mulut anak didiknya itu tidak bisa menahan senyum harunya. Ingin rasanya Hyuuga memeluk sang bocah yang sungguh sangat tau bagaimana menyenangkan hatinya.

Tapi lebih baik, ia tidak melakukan semua itu. Jika nekat, ia tidak yakin bisa melihat mentari esok hari.

"Kenapa Kuroko-_kun_ ingin jadi guru TK?" tanya Hyuuga lagi, ia masih terharu dengan jawaban sang bocah—dilihat dari matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya, "Bial bica cepelti _Cencei_."

_Oh My God._

Hyuuga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk sang bocah. Ia pun memeluk erat sang bocah—yang dibalas dengan tatapan bingung.

"WOY WOY WOY!"

"EH BELANINYA!"

"HE?! KENAPA SENSEI MELUK TETSUYA_CCHI_-KU?!"

CKRIS

"Hyuuga-_sensei_, sepertinya kau sudah bosan hidup ya?"

Sang _sensei_ yang masih asik memeluk dan menyalurkan rasa harunya tiba-tiba menjadi kaku dan tidak bisa bergerak ketika gendang telinganya menangkap suara protes-protes dari muridnya—dan juga satu ancaman berbahaya dari bocah yang duduk disebelah Kuroko.

Nafas Hyuuga langsung tercekat ketika melihat sang bocah yang duduk disebelah Kuroko itu memperlihatkan wujud dari gunting saktinya yang sungguh mahadahsyat itu.

Belum lagi,

Tiga murid lainnya yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya itu menatapnya dengan tajam dan amarah yang luar biasa.

Hyuuga bergidik.

Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya? Akhir dari perjalanannya? Bahkan dirinya belum menikmati bagaimana rasanya menikah dan mempunyai anak! Tapi kenapa hidupnya harus berakhir dengan tragis seperti ini?!

Itu semua karena salahmu sendiri, Hyuuga-_san_.

Kiyoshi yang melihat Hyuuga dalam situasi berbahaya itu pun langsung mengambil tindakan. Ia segera menghampiri tiga bocah yang sudah siap menerkam Hyuuga yang masih membatu.

Walau tidak mudah dan butuh banyak perjuangan, akhirnya Kiyoshi berhasil membuat tiga bocah itu—Kise, Aomine dan Kagami—kembali duduk kebangkunya masing-masing. Walau masih jelas dimatanya jika tiga bocah itu masih sangat dendam kepada Hyuuga.

Sekarang masalahnya satu.

Bagaimana dirinya akan menenangkan Akashi yang juga mengamuk itu?!

Kiyoshi tidak mau jika tangan mulusnya itu harus terluka kembali karena berusaha menenangkan amukan sang bocah yang sungguh sangat mahadahsyat.

"Akan kubunuh kau _Sensei_." Geram Akashi sambil mengangkat tangannya yang membawa gunting.

Hyuuga memejamkan matanya. Ia sudah sangat terima jika seandainya hidupnya berakhir sampai disini. Ia bersyukur sudah diberi waktu untuk menikmati kehidupan yang sungguh indah ini—walau semuanya sudah tidak menjadi indah begitu dirinya menjadi pengajar di kelas _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Sedangkan Kiyoshi hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, semoga amal ibadah sahabatnya itu diterima disisi Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Amin.

"Akachi-_kun_. Jangan begitu. Tetcu 'kan juga ingin tau keinginan Akachi-_kun_." Ucap sebuah suara dengan nada sedih.

Amarah Akashi langsung lenyap begitu manik dwiwarnanya menatap Kuroko yang tengah berusaha menahan tangis—yang sungguh terlihat sangat imut itu.

Akashi mengangguk, ia pun memasukkan kembali gunting saktinya kedalam kantong, matanya menatap tajam sang sensei yang masih memejamkan matanya—menantikan gunting yang akan melayang kearahnya.

"_Sensei_, cepat tanyai aku."

Eh?

Hyuuga membuka kedua matanya, ia menatap bingung Akashi yang tiba-tiba menyuruhnya untuk bertanya tentang cita-citanya.

"A—"

"Cepat _Sensei_ bodoh!" bentak Akashi.

Hyuuga menelan ludahnya, "Ka-kalau sudah besar, A-Akashi-_kun_ ingin jadi apa?"

Sang bocah yang ditanyai itu naik keatas meja. Ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan menatap angkuh sekelilingnya, "Kalau sudah besal, aku mau jadi penguasa dan suaminya Tetsuya. Tidak akan kubialkan olang lain menyentuh Tetsuya."

Ha?

Demi neptunus...

Hyuuga _sweatdrop_. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit dan menangis sekarang.

Ditambah lagi, "Akachi-_kun_... Tetcu juga ingin jadi istli Akachi-_kun_." Ucap Kuroko dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Akashi turun dari mejanya, ia pun memeluk tubuh Kuroko dan dibalas dengan senang hati oleh sang bocah.

Hyuuga merasa kalau ini seperti _deja_ _vu_.

Sementara Hyuuga sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Maka, Kiyoshi pun kini sedang bingung menenangkan Kagami, Kise dan Aomine yang sedang mengamuk sambil menangis meraung—tidak rela jika Kuroko Tetsuya dipeluk oleh sang iblis merah.

"Hyu-Hyuuga tolong bantu aku menenangkan mereka." Kiyoshi yang sudah kewalahan minta tolong kepada Hyuuga yang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Sang pemuda yang diminta tolong itu menatap Kiyoshi dengan pandangan putus asa.

Kiyoshi yang melihat betapa putus asanya Hyuuga itu hendak bertanya, namun bocah-bocah yang sedang mengamuk ini mencegahnya.

Kiyoshi semakin dibuat heran ketika melihat Hyuuga menangis—dan dipenuhi oleh aura suram dipojok ruang kelas.

'_SEBENARNYA APA YANG TERJADI DISINI?!'_

Entahlah Kiyoshi-_san_, ini semua terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan.

**END**

**a/n:**

**Haloha~ saya bawa kisah lain dari "Aku Hanya Ingin Tetsuya!"**

**Yang ini sedikit lebih panjang. Dan entah saya merasa kalau ini benar-benar humor gagal-_- maaf :-(**

**Sebagai author saya tentu masih jauh dari yang namanya sempurna, oleh karena itu saya akan sangat berterimakasih atas masukan atau kritikan yang kalian—para reader—berikan~**

**So, review? :-)**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Ryuusan | Dena Shinchi | Mel | Noir-Alvarez | ai selai strawberry | RinRin NaRin desu | 46Neko-Kucing Ganteng | Flow Love | Bona Nano | .7 | spring field sakura | Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada | Lawliet Vert  
**


End file.
